


Movie Date

by Deathrrose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, in my opinion at least, ooc dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathrrose/pseuds/Deathrrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John goes to the Strider's place and has a movie date with Dirk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little thing I did 
> 
> Also Dirk is pretty much REALLY out of character just saying. I wrote this for my friend Dave and he wanted Dirk to be more sweet I guess *shrugs* It turned out kind of cute though ALSO A BIRTHDAY GIFT TO HIM SO YEAH HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE (even though I'm early)

John is just on his way to Rose’s house to talk with her about some “feelings” he has for his best bro’s brother. He’s super nervous about telling Rose. What if she tells Dave and Dave tells Dirk. Ugg that would be hell. But he has nothing to worry about right? Rose knows how to keep that stuff to herself. John finally arrives to Rose’s front door and knocks on it a few times, swaying a little on the ball of his feet till she opens the door. “Why, hello there John. I did not expect to see you today” She tilts her head a little “Now mind telling me, why the surprised visit?”

“Uh...well I wanted to talk to you about this crush I have on someone. So can I come in?”

“Oh. Yes you can come in John” Rose steps to the side letting you in and closes the door behind you “Would you like anything to drink or eat?” John shakes his head and walks to the couch and sits down. Rose follows suit but sits on a chair next to the couch. “Okay, so who is this ‘crush’ that you have?”

“……”

“John if you don’t tell me who, how do you expect me to help you in anyway?”

“By using your special seer power things that you total have.”

 “John”

“Okay fine! It’s….” Looking off to the side away from Rose, John mumbles the next words “It’s Dirk”

“Oh my. John I thought you had no interest in men. My, my I did not see this coming at all”

John snaps his head to look at Rose, with a glare “Fuck you, you totally already knew I liked other men one way or another.” She just giggles a little. “Well, yes I did John. I always saw you eyeing at one of the striders or vantas”

John just grumbles and slumps down in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest. “Shut up..”

“Now if I shut up I can’t help you with your crush. So what exactly do you need help with? Trying to win his heart maybe?”

“What no!...okay maybe a little bit.”

“Then why don’t you just try spending more time with him? Ask him out on a date or ask if the two of you can hang out.”

“Is it really that easy?”

“Yes John, it is ‘really that easy’.” John pouts a bit but nods. The two of them spend the rest of the afternoon talking. But soon Rose has to get ready to go out on a date with Kannya so John texts Dirk asking if the two of them can hang out and watch a movie together. Dirk agreed and said to come over at six. Meanwhile, as john is at home trying to find something new-ish to wear, Rose Texted Dave about John’s crush and to get out of the apartment for the night and spend it with her and Kannya. Of course before Dave leaves he tells Dirk about it all, right when John is about to there.

\--------------

It’s now 6’oclock and John has just pulled up to the Strider’s apartment. As soon as he finds a good parking spot he gets out of his car and flattens his clothes down, even though they’re all wrinkly still. As John walks up the stairs to the strider’s place and then down a hall he literally runs into Dave from not paying attention and falls back on his ass “Ow!” John looks up at who he ran into and finds it’s just Dave “Geez Dave watch where you’re going” even though it was all Johns fault

“Oh I’m sorry princess I didn’t know it was all my fault that you weren’t paying much attention to the people walking towards you” Dave smirks at Egbert and offers a hand to John to help him up. He accepts it and is pulled up.

“Oh, shut up Dave, I am not a princess!! I am a manly prince so screw you. But sorry I spaced out for a bit there”

“Yeah thinking of Dirk huh” he nudges John and walks past him saying “Remember to use protection” and then he’s gone before John can say anything back even though John is too speechless to say anything anyhow right now. His face is red with embarrassment. He’s not sure if he really wants to be with Dirk now but before he can turn to go back to his car, he sees that Dirk was watching Dave and John the whole time, leaning against the door frame, waiting for John “You just going to stand there, or would you like to actually come in to watch a movie?” John just nods and walks into Dirk’s home. John’s been there a thousand times so it’s sort of like a second home to him. He quickly kicks his shoes off and goes to the small couch that Dirk is somehow sitting on already. Damn Striders and their flashsteps. “Come sit next to me, John.” He blushes a bit, having a knowing feeling; Dirk knows about his crush, He also has a feeling who told him. He’s going to have to kill Rose latter for telling Dave. Maybe it would have been smart to of told her NOT to tell any living soul.

John sighs to himself and sits down next to Dirk. “So…uhh what are we going to watch?” John is still a bit nervous about all this still and it doesn’t help that Dirk moved a bit closer. “We could watch one of the shitty movies Dave said would be good to watch with you, like Con Air”

“Hey! Con Air isn’t that shitty. You’re shitty.” He pouts a bit after done talking.  Dirk thinks that is so cute. How can one guy be so cute? He just wants to kiss him. But he has to save that for later. “I’m not shitty and you know that, now shut up. I’m going to start the movie.”  Dirk picks up the remote and presses play. Much to John’s surprised the movie that plays is Ghostbusters and he bounces in his seat a bit in excitement

\----

Half way through the movie Dirk starts ‘dozing off’ John’s too caught up in the movie to notice and soon Dirk leans over just enough to rest his head on John’s shoulder. John gets spooked and starts blushing “I..uhh Dirk?? Yo-your head is re-resting on my shoulder”

“Shush John, chill stop being cute and flustered over this and accept it”

John just makes a confused sound in response and blushes even more. Dirk looks up to see how red John is getting and leans up to kiss John’s cheek. Which in return gets John even more flustered and he covers his face with both of his hands and mumbles “Ugg fuck you. You knew I had a crush on you didn’t you? Rose told Dave and then he told you. Ugg I’m going to kill both of them, the bastards” Dirk just laughs a little, sitting up and then ruffling John’s hair up.

“You don’t need to kill either of them, I already knew”

“Wait what how”

“John, it’s pretty fucking obvious”

“Oh…”

The two of them soon fall asleep cuddling on the couch when Dave gets home “Aw, look at the two cutie homos on the couch cuddling how cute”  Dirk apparently herd and throws a pillow at Dave “Ow. Rude bro, not cool at all and here I thought I’d get you a blanket” Dave still gives them a blanket, draping it over the both of them and then leaves to his own room.


End file.
